Protector (parts 7-12)
by Serendipity
Summary: How much is Willow willing to sacrifice to fulfill her destiny?


**Protector**   
by Serendipity   
parts 7-12

**Homepage: **http://members.dencity.com/Serendipity   
**email: **trekchic@usa.net   
**distribution: **Y'all know me. I say yes. Just ask beforehand so I know.   
**disclaimer:** the characters belong to Joss Whedon   
**rating:** PG-13 (language, violence and content)   
**author's notes: **Oz doesn't exist...again (I'm SORRY!!!) and uhm..Oh, this   
is my take on what fourth season would be like for 'Buffy' and for the new series   
'Angel'. (meaning, all of the previous seasons are fair game. I haven't seen Grad2 yet, though, so don't worry about that type of spoilage. Angel is in L.A.) Only difference: (big one) the Scooby Gang is still in high school. So, the events of season 3 took place their junior year. Oh, and lastly, for those who have read it and are wondering, this is totally unrelated to one of my other stories, When Stars Collide. :) Feedback is, as always, adored, highly appreciated, very motivational and always responded to.   
**dedication:** to everyone who's ever wanted to have something dedicated to them but never has,   
this story is wholeheartedly for you.   
***************************************** 

Part 7 

** 

Breathing heavily, Willow sprinted as fast as she possibly could.   
It wasn't until she felt the sharp tug on her arm that she looked down and saw   
the black gloved fingers of her own hand intertwined with Angel's.   
Oh my…I don't remember doing that. > Blushing furiously and beyond grateful for her black hood, she quickly pulled her   
hand out of his. 

Startled, Angel looked at her, "No, I didn't mean…" his voice trailed off.   
"I was just trying to tell you that we could stop running. I think we've lost Whistler." He darted a glance behind himself as if to   
verify. 

Biting her lip, Willow considered her options. Now what? > 

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. 

Nodding, Willow smiled behind her mask. 

He cocked his head at her and leaned in closer, trying to get a good look at the sparkling green eyes behind the thin black veil,   
"You sure? I saw you take a couple of hard hits back there…" 

As her gaze locked with Angel's, Willow felt for a brief instant almost as if she were falling. Shaking it off, she quickly ducked   
her head to break eye contact. 

Stepping away as if afraid that he had offended her, Angel raked a hand through his dark hair, "Look, I just wanted   
to…..uhm…thank you. What you did back there…and what you're doing now…there aren't that many people who would.   
Especially after….well..after what's happened in the past." 

Shyly, she looked back up at him and was surprised at the naked gratitude and admiration that shone in his eyes. What   
happened to cryptic guy? > 

Pacing uncomfortably, he tried vainly to express his feelings, something he was never good at to begin with. "I can't say that I   
know why you're here doing what you're doing but I just want you to know that I'm indebted to you for it. I mean that. By my   
word." 

Swiftly he crossed over to her and took her hand again in his as if sealing an oath. She wondered at the sudden warmth that   
flowed through the leather separating them. 

Shaking her head graciously, she backed away, trying to signal that he didn't owe her anything. 

Unfortunately, he took it as a sign of discomfort and quickly dropped her hand. 

Note to self. Miming doesn't work. > Willow suppressed a forlorn sigh as she glanced at her empty hand. What I wouldn't   
give for a keyboard.... > 

Note to self. No touching. It makes her nervous. > Angel stored the information in his head for further examination at a later   
date.   
"Anyway," he continued after a brief pause, "I also want to apologize for the email I sent you. I mean, you must already know a   
lot about me...." 

Carefully, she nodded her head in understanding. 

"What I wrote was obviously...abrupt." He sighed, "Trust isn't something I give too freely. I've lived too long for that. It isn't   
an excuse but more of an explanation. I…apologize." 

There was an odd quality to his voice when he spoke the words that almost made Willow's heart ache for him. 

"I want you to know, though," He continued obliviously, "That I do trust you. Not just because of what you're supposed to do   
but of what I've seen you do. I only wish there was some way I could repay…" he stopped suddenly, his well-honed powers   
of observation finally catching up with his emotionally muddled mind, "You haven't said anything since we got here, have you?"   
he asked slowly. 

Panicking slightly, Willow shook her head. Uh oh. > 

"So you want to keep your identity a secret, then?" Carefully, Angel struggled to keep the disappointment out of his voice.   
Deep down, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of personal rejection over her decision. For some reason, it matter that she   
trusted him as well. 

Do I? > She had never really thought about it before, but then, she never really thought she'd find herself talking to Angel so   
soon. What if revealing who I am messes up everything Whistler tried to put together? > At the thought of the demon, Willow   
couldn't help but feel a minor degree of guilt over her actions…not to mention a fair amount of trepidation over how he would   
respond once she got home. 

Patiently, Angel waited for a response. 

** 

"So then, like, I said, 'no way' and he was like, 'way' and I was like 'NO WAY', but he swore it was true!" grabbing another   
carrot stick, Cordelia inspected her toes while absent mindedly twirling the phone cord around her finger time for another   
peticure… > 

Silently, a shadow moved from the far end of her apartment. 

Pausing, the brunette shook her head at the receiver, "No, I totally couldn't say that to his face but yeah he could do SO much   
better. Maybe you should tell him. Like, tonight, after the show, we should go to-," her voice choked off into a soft shriek as   
the shadow emerged into her field of vision. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Whistler stared at her coldly. 

"Uh..no, I'm fine, Abby." Cordelia returned her attention shakily to the phone, "I-it was just this way weird thing on TV. I think   
I have someone on call waiting. I'll go get rid of them and call you back in a sec, okay?" 

Placing the receiver into its cradle, she eyed the demon angrily. "What the HELL is it with you people not using doors? How   
many times have I told you that it scares the shit out of me when you do that? I'll have you know that I carry pepper spray and   
if you keep sneaking up on me, I'm not responsible for any accidents that may-," 

"Where are they, Cordelia?" he spoke the phrase through gritted teeth. 

Pausing for a second, she gazed back at him in sincere confusion, "What?" 

"Willow. Angel. Where. Are. They?" He repeated slowly. 

"They're missing?" realization dawned on her, "Oh…" 

Rolling his eyes, he tried hard not to start yelling, "No, Cordelia, they're not missing. I just came over here to talk to YOU   
because Willow is really safe back at home and I just secretly love your company." He deadpanned. 

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow, she sniffed indignantly, "You know, Whistler, sarcasm SO doesn't look good on you." 

Turning, she went into the kitchen, "Honestly, I don't know where the hell they are. I can't say I'm as devastated as you are   
that they've gone off together, but I really don't have a clue." 

"You? Clueless? No…." the demon followed her. 

"You know, if you want to use me as a scapegoat for your anger over the fact that they both screwed over your rules and   
dissed your 'God complex', then that's fine. Make it fast, though, because it's nearly 10:30 and I am going out." Sticking her   
head into the fridge, she pulled out a diet coke, "Want a soda?" 

Exasperated, he shook his head, "Listen, I-," 

They were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. 

"See?" Cordelia smiled triumphantly, "There's someone at the door. Someone who obviously respects other people's homes   
and doesn't come in through the wall like OTHER people I know." Haughtily, she stalked over to see who it was. 

Unlocking the multitude of locks, she finally managed to pull it open. 

"Oh, hello Cordelia! I-I'm sorry to bother you so late at night…" 

It took every fiber of her being not to go with her instincts and slam the door shut again out of sheer panic. She felt like she was   
going to be sick. 

"Giles…hi." She smiled at him weakly. "Long time no…see." 

"Y-yes, quite." Nervously, the librarian stared past her into the apartment, "Cordelia, I do hate to be an imposition, but you   
see, I'm here on official business and it appears that, through some odd stroke of bad luck, the Watcher's Council is unable   
to…tap in to any of it's…monetary assets." 

Trying very hard not to start laughing, Cordelia managed her best sympathetic nod. So..someone's credit cards got   
deactivated, huh? Score one for Whistler! > 

"S-So," Giles continued obliviously, "I-I was wondering, Cordelia, if it w-wouldn't be too much of an imposition for us to stay   
here with you until tomorrow when we can straighten this whole mess out…" His cheeks burning, he looked at her hopefully. 

'Us'? > Cocking her head to one side, she stood up slightly on her toes to see past the Watcher, Oh….*that* us…. >   
Behind him, about 20 other men stood out down out in the hallway, looking in various directions, leaning against the wall and   
trying to look casual. 

"If it's too much of a bother…," Giles began again. 

Spotting a particularly good looking young Watcher in the back, Cordelia quickly cut him off quickly, "No bother." 

"Oh…" his face brightening slightly, he managed a small smile, "Well, that's very generous of you, Cordelia. We'll be happy to   
pay for food and lodging and such.." 

"No." She shook her head, "No need to pay, Giles, I'm more than happy to do my part helping the f-fight the forces of evil."   
Remembering Whistler in the kitchen, she started slightly, "Uh…YES, YES *GILES * YOU CAN COME IN   
WITH…YOUR 20 FRIENDS DRESSED IN TWEED." She came close to yelling. *Please * make him be gone… > 

Staring at her oddly, the librarian slid past her into the apartment, "Uhm…thank you, Cordelia." 

"Yeah, just throw your stuff in the living room. It's the second door on the left." 

Smiling like the gracious hostess her mother had taught her to be, Cordelia greeted all of the Watchers warmly. 

"Oh, wow, this place is just awesome." 

Slowly directing her gaze downwards, she stared into the eyes of a skinny 13 year old girl. 

"Yeah, bitchin digs," A second girl joined the first. 

"Laura, what have I told you about using that type of language?" The harried young Watcher stared at her reproachfully while   
stumbling through the door carrying what had to be about 20 bags from Disney World. 

"Bastard…" she muttered under her breath. 

"Oh hey, who are you?" Cordelia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I'm Laura, this is Robin, Hilary, Tracy, Jessica, Teri, Eliz, Carrie, JR, Emma and Heather." She pointed at her companion and   
the other 9 girls who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. 

"We're Vampire Slayers." Eliz explained helpfully. 

"In training…like, not for real yet." Jessica supplied. 

"Nice shoes!!" Heather piped up cheerfully. 

"Got anything to eat?" Hilary asked. 

Her mouth slightly agape, Cordelia nodded and pointed at the kitchen. 

"Cool! I'm starved." Carrie scampered off, "You guys coming?" 

"Yeah." A chorus of 9 voices responded. 

"Oh baby, someone really owes me for this." The brunette muttered under her breath while still staring vacantly ahead. 

"Fuck food, you got any good shit on TV?" Laura smiled up at her. 

** 

The awkward silence grew as Willow tried to make a decision. On one hand, she wanted to just tear the mask off of her head   
that very second. Unfortunately, she was also deathly afraid of what would happen next. Would he be able to deal with the idea   
of being protected by the mousey teenager that he himself had had to save numerous times in the past? Would he be   
disappointed after she showed her true face? Would he feel cheated? Was she really even good enough to reveal who she   
was? Before she could begin to address all of the questions swimming in her head, Angel spoke. 

"Don't worry. I understand." He said simply, pushing his own feelings aside.   
She's fighting to save my life. I have no right to question her decisions. > 

It was as if a burden had been lifted off of her chest and Willow sighed in relief. 

"I-I can take you home, if you want." He continued helpfully before realizing his mistake, "Or, if you don't want me to know   
where you live, I can just walk you to the end of the park." 

Pausing to ponder his offer for a moment, Willow nodded her head vigorously in acceptance. 

"Well then, let's go." Forgetting himself, he offered her his hand. 

Pausing shyly, she quickly grabbed it when he started to withdraw.   
The confused frown on his face gave her pause and, unable to resist, she reached forward, gently brushing her fingertips along   
his lips until she reached the corners. Applying light pressure, she forced them upwards until his mouth quirked into smile on its   
own. 

"Thanks." He said softly. Taking her hand more firmly, they walked out of the darkness together. 

There's something nice about mystery. > Willow thought happily, trying hard to suppress the urge to start skipping alongside   
the vampire. 

Although she wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to Angel without having to hide who she was behind a hood, there   
was still a part of her that was holding back. A part of her that still felt she wasn't worthy enough to stand without it. 

Not yet at least.   


** 

Part 8 

Pacing as calmly as possible, Whistler had just made his 32nd turn around the living room when he heard the door softly click   
open. 

Looking up, he stopped at the sight of the black-clad figure that quickly slipped in. 

Turning to face him, Willow gingerly pulled off her hood, revealing her flushed face and tired expression. She raised her gaze to   
his and looked him straight in the eyes, her face serious. 

"So, how much trouble am I in?" 

** 

"Excuse me, the lipstick is Chanel. Hands off. And you, the skank in my skirt?   
Give it back. Now." Death stare firmly in place, Cordelia set about yanking teenage girls out of her closet, away from her   
mirror, and off of her bed. 

"But don't you think it looks good on me?" Hilary wailed plaintively. 

Cocking her head to one side, Eliz shrugged, "I think Cordelia's right, you sorta look like a ho, Hil. It's way too short. Even for   
you." 

Emma tried to be helpful, "Try the other one on. The silver shiny one. I like that one." 

"No." Cordelia cut in harshly, "There won't be anymore pawing at my things tonight. Out! Everyone get OUT of my room!   
Now!" 

It was at that precise moment when they heard someone sneeze. 

The room fell dead silent as the girls all looked at each other carefully. 

"I think I saw someone outside," Carrie bounced over to the window. 

"That sounded like a guy." JR said softly. 

Laura's eyes narrowed, "And it smelled like a vampire." 

**   


"So, basically, every vampire in about a ten mile radius knows that Angel has a Protector?" 

"If we're lucky. It could be every vampire in the state." 

"Oh boy." The redhead sunk into her seat. "How did everyone find out?" 

"I'm guessing it's the freakin Watcher's moronic Council. You've killed every vampire you've come up against, so there's no   
chance it spread that way." Whistler growled. 

"Do you think the Council did it on purpose?" 

The demon paused for a moment, contemplating the question,"No, I don't think they did. I think they did it because they're   
incredibly stupid and indiscreet. You should have seen them lined up outside of Cordelia's house." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, they're all sleeping over there." 

"S-so they're camped out in her living room?" The redhead stared at him, incredulous. 

"About 20 of them. I thought that cutting off their funds would send them back to Sunnydale and buy us some time.   
Unfortunately, it didn't." 

"You cut off their funds?!" Willow looked mortified, "Oh, poor Giles!!" She could just picture the shocked look on the   
librarian's face when they sliced his credit card. He'd never trust technology again. "Oh, does Cordelia have tea? Giles must   
need some tea after today. Is there any way we can send over some tea?" 

Whistler gave her a strange look, "I…what…?" 

"I can't help it. I just feel bad!" She exclaimed, standing up. 

Grinning, Whistler tried to calm her down, "Don't worry about it he'll be fine. He's at Cordelia's with food and a roof over his   
head and….all his fun Watcher friends." 

Willow shook her head, "I just wish I could let him know I was okay…" 

"Speaking of which, how's Angel?" Whistler's voice took on a dull and deadly tone. 

"He's…uhm..he's w-well…" She stammered. 

"Where'd he go?" 

"Back to Cordelia's place, I think. Look, Whistler, I'm sorry, I really am. It just kinda happened and I swear I didn't say   
anything to him or take off my ho-," She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the demon shaking silently.   
"What is it?" 

Unable to stand it anymore, he broke into full out laughter, "Angel's going to Cordelia's place?" 

"Well, yeah. I don't think he'll go in, though, once he figures out the Watchers are in there." 

"N-no, I don't think he's going to even get near that place." He gasped. 

"Wh-why?" 

"Concentrated tweed." Whistler smirked, "He's allergic to it." 

** 

Xander Harris had just climbed into bed when the phone started ringing. 

Quickly, he pushed back the covers, bounded across the dark room and picked it up, "Xander's house of love, the Love Man   
speaking. How may I help you tonight, Miss Summers?" 

"How'd you know it was me?" 

"Wild guess. Cordelia's in LA and Willow isn't back yet. That kinda narrowed the list down." 

"Actually, Xander, that's why I'm calling." Buffy replied, her voice tense and strange 

"What's up?" 

"It's Willow. I'm at her house right now. I forgot my trig homework that she was helping me with so I used my spare key to get   
in and get it." 

"So?" 

"Xander, all her clothing and stuff are gone." 

"So?" 

Buffy paused, "Uhm…Xander, doesn't that sound weird to you?" 

"She's with Giles. What do you expect? They're on some Watcher retreat thingie. Who knows how long THAT'S gonna   
take?" 

"Xander, her bedsheets are missing." 

"I wouldn't want to sleep on Watcher sheets either…tweed itches." 

Exasperated, Buffy sighed, "Xander, you know Mr. Gordo?" 

There was a moment of silence as he considered her question, "The stuffed pig I gave her? The one she always leaves at home   
because he gets carsick?" 

Nodding silently, Buffy glanced around the empty room again, "It's gone too." 

Not missing a beat he started to pull on his sneakers. 

"I'll be right there." 

**   
Angel stood in the shadows next to one of the local ice cream places. The sickly sweet scent of pistachio mixed with coffee   
was making his stomach turn, but he stood his ground. Back at the apartment, Cordelia had stuck her head out the window and   
whispered that she'd meet him there. Besides, I've waited in worse areas > 

He was, however, entirely unprepared to see the brunette come strolling down the walk, herding a huge group of young girls in   
front of her. 

"Heather, you KEEP your ass in line, do you hear me? The ice cream place is right up ahead and if you go into another alley, I   
swear, I'm going to leave you there." She snarled impatiently, "Teri, stop looking at the guy, he's at least ten years older than   
you and looks like a pimp," pausing, she sniffed the air, "Tracy, are you wearing my perfume?!" 

"That him?" Carrie pointed directly at the vampire in the shadows and Angel's mouth dropped open. 

"Angel?" Cordelia called in an exasperated voice. 

Cautiously, he held back. 

"He's just standing there." JR murmured. 

"Angel, you can come out, they're fine." The brunette prodded impatiently. 

Slowly, he emerged into the light, trying to ignore the collective gasp from the group in front of him. 

Although he didn't yet know it, they all knew who he was. Most of them had read direct accounts of his history, some of the   
others just knew him from reputation. Either way, one thing was clear. This was Angelus. He was legendary. 

He was one of the most notoriously evil and brutal vampires. 

He struck fear into the hearts of mortals and demons alike. 

He was standing in front of a Dairy Queen. 

** 

Gazing out the window, Willow couldn't help but think about how she fought with Angel. She'd never felt so powerful in her   
entire life. Even when she'd been captured by the Mayor, staked the vampire about to 'taste' her, stole pages out of the Books   
Of Ascension and stood up to Faith all in the same night, she hadn't felt like this. 

For once, she wasn't just 'Willow the friendly hacking helper'. It wasn't necessarily that she was something better or different;   
she was something more now. Grinning in spite of herself, she released the blinds and stalked back over to the couch where   
Whistler was sprawled on his new cell phone, making yet another phone call. 

Eavesdropping unintentionally, she realized that he wasn't speaking in English. 

She wondered mildly what he was saying but after a mental shrug, pushed it out of her mind. 

Angel looked good. > The initially innocent thought soon brought a blush to her face. It was true. The vampire looked   
healthy. Well, more than healthy, really. 

It was strange. She felt like she was seeing an entirely different side of him. It was somewhat like the night he had come to her   
room a few years ago and asked her to look up information on one of Buffy's former boyfriends. The thought that HE'D be   
coming to HER for help had been an intimidating one. She had been entirely unnerved by his sudden arrival but had somehow   
managed to blunder through it. 

I hope I didn't sound like TOO big a moron. > 

Shaking her head at the thought, she absent-mindedly picked up her black leather gloves. 

He needed her now. More than he ever had before and for some reason, it felt right. Instead of being paralyzed by fear like she   
would have when she was younger, she felt oddly at ease with the situation. 

I wonder if Whistler's people…changed me somehow. > She couldn't be sure of their motivations or capabilities. In fact, she   
hadn't really seen Whistler do anything strange or utilize magic even though she was fairly certain he could. 

Putting down the phone, the demon silently left the room and Willow sighed. 

More than anything, she wanted to be able to talk to Angel again. Besides Cordelia, he was one of the few people connected   
with her old life and it was important for her to cling to that. Besides, Angel always knows what to do. He comes through all   
the time. > She snickered. Old Reliable. > 

Buffy had called her that once. It had annoyed her at the time, but now she saw the compliment for what it was. It made her   
feel closer to Angel. 

In her own way, she had always felt a silent kinship with the vampire. They had both lived their lives as outsiders of sorts and   
were both somewhat withdrawn. They were also both highly intelligent. Ooh, and now we both sorta have secret identities! >   
She bounced at the thought. 

Of course, though, there were a few differences. 

He's strong and never afraid of anything and really good looking. > The last comment was less of a conscious thought than a   
scientific observation. Although Willow wasn't necessarily suffering from low self esteem the way she had in high school, she   
didn't harbor any delusions about her own appearance. 

But sometimes being really pretty can make you mean. > Briefly, Cordelia, or 'old school Cordelia' as Willow now thought   
of the brunette, came to mind. 

Angel isn't mean, though. > she amended. Underneath the broody and guilt-ridden exterior, she knew how good he was.   
Even though he was technically in love with Buffy, he had saved all of their lives enough times for Willow to realize that he   
harbored a certain amount of love for each of them. 

Even Xander. > She smiled at the thought. 

For all of his growling and emotional isolation, she was well aware of the vampire's warm personality. And his hands were   
warm too… > She frowned slightly as she recollected their encounter. I thought vampires were supposed to be cold. > Even   
when she had brushed her fingers against his lips, she'd felt the warmth penetrate through to her fingertips. 

"Ahh…Willow?" 

Startled, the hacker looked up to find Whistler standing over her. Looking down, she realized she had been subconsciously   
brushing the black gloves back and forth lightly over her own lips. Mildly horrified, she threw them on the couch and stood up. 

"Oh hi!" 

Studying the guilt-stricken look on the young girl's face, Whistler paused. "Hi. Guess what?" 

Tucking an errant strand of red hair behind her ear and trying to calm her unexpectedly rapid heartbeat, Willow shot him a   
nervous smile "What?" 

"We have a new game plan." 

**   
It was nearly midnight when the phone started ringing. 

One or two of the Watcher huddled over their ancient texts paused to glance up at it, but most simply ignored it and continued   
with their research. 

After a few more rings, the answering machine dutifully clicked on: "Hi, you've reached Cordelia's apartment. I'm not in now,   
so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Megan, if this is you, I need my red velvet clogs back for the   
dinner thing next Friday so just beep me, k?" 

Giles tried to hide a smile as a few of the older Watchers rolled their eyes at the recording. 

"…..Hello? Cordelia? Are you home? If you're there, can you pick up?" 

The effect of the unmistakable voice on the other end of the phone was instantly sobering. Several men started choking on the   
tea they had been in the process of swallowing. A few of the others broke the pencils they'd had   
clutched between their teeth while reading. 

"Giles….? Are YOU there? It's Buffy. Please pick up the phone…." 

Slowly, Giles put down his book and took in the stares directed at him from all sides of the room. 

"Cordelia, it's Buffy. I'm calling because I'm looking for Giles and I called Council headquarters and Wesley said he might be   
here. It's VERY important that I get ahold of him, so can you have him call me?" 

"What are you waiting for, man?" Patrick finally broke the silence with his gruff voice, "She already knows something is going   
on, so you may as well pick up the phone, Giles. Your Slayer needs you." 

Having received approval, the Watcher's barely restrained energy kicked in. He quickly shot to his feet and grabbed the   
receiver, "Buffy?" He asked, slightly breathless. 

"Giles." She sounded relieved, "Giles, can I talk to, Willow?" 

"Oh…she's….," He glanced up helplessly at the other men, "She isn't here right now." 

"Giles, where is she?" her voice took on a firmer quality. 

"She's…it's…well, it's a long story, Buffy, perha-," 

"Giles?" The Slayer interrupted. 

"Yes?" 

"Start talking." 

**   


"They're proxy Slayers? Cordelia are you nuts?" Angel looked ready to bolt. 

"Hey!" Insulted, the brunette pulled herself to her full height, "It was the only way I could get out of the frickin house this late at   
night without about 5 Watchers following me." 

Shooting a look at the awe-struck girls still gathered in front of him, he grabbed Cordelia's arm and yanked her aside, "What's   
the Council doing in your house anyway?" 

"Like I have any idea. They're on some Watcher's questy type thing." 

"And they brought almost every Slayer-in-training with them?" 

"Do I CARE what they're doing?" She burst out. "They're sleeping over for one night. Giles needed a place. They'll be going   
tomorrow." 

"What if one of them reports the fact that they've seen me here with you? Giles will want to know what's going on." The   
vampire furrowed his brow. 

Cordelia burst out laughing, "You think one of THEM is going to tell a WATCHER that they saw you?" 

"Why not?" He stared at her. 

"Do you know who the head of the Council is?" 

"Patrick Mann?" 

"Yeah, that Patrick guy." 

"What about him?" 

"See that one?" Cordelia turned to point at one of the teenagers, a particularly striking raven-haired one who was in the   
process of scowling at the pair engaged in private conversation. "Homegirl over there pantsed him about two hours ago." 

"P-pantsed him?" 

"Pantsed…it means to pull someone's pants down. She was bored so she just ran past and pantsed him. Believe me, be glad   
you weren't there. I never want to see a Watcher's tighty whities again." 

"You're kidding." 

Cordelia shook her head, "Her name is Laura. She is fear worthy. They all are. AND none of them have remotely any respect   
for the Council." 

"Except for maybe Giles." Emma offered from the side. 

"Yeah, I think Buffy cooled him out." Hilary nodded. 

"We kinda dig him." Tracy reaffirmed. 

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Cordelia asked, returning her attention to Angel. 

"Oh…that." Still slightly uncomfortable, he paused, "I just wanted to tell you to warn….my friend…that somehow word's hit   
the underground about her." 

"Excuse you?" The brunette shook her head, "Repeat that for those of us who don't speak cryptic fluently." 

"The computer, Cordelia. I wanted to use your computer. To send an email." 

"The vampires in this area know about his Protector." JR translated quietly. 

"Yes, exact-What?" Angel looked over at the tiny girl with long chestnut hair who was standing unobstrusively at the edge of   
the group. "H-How did you know about my Protector?" 

"Word travels fast." Cordelia shrugged and started to try and herd the girls away before anything else was accidentally   
revealed. "I'll tell her as soon as I can. Come on girls. We're outtie." 

Unfortunately, the phrase didn't work as well on people who WEREN'T Harmony and her group of sheep. 

Firmly, the slayers stood their ground, ignoring Cordelia. 

"We know about your Protector cuz she's our Immortal Watcher too, moron." Laura responded loudly, rolling her eyes. 

"Damn." Cordelia muttered. 

Angel opened his mouth briefly before snapping it shut again. Over 200 years of training couldn't prevent the shock and horror   
that flooded his features. 

Stopping at this strange show of emotion, Laura smiled sheepishly, "Aww, crap, did I say something wrong?" she looked   
confused. "Fuck…sorry." 

** 

Standing several yards away, Spike's icy blue eyes sparkled. 

"Protector AND Immortal Watcher, eh?" 

Smiling, he melted back into the shadows. 

"This is going to be so much more fun than I thought."   


********************************* 

Part 9 

"You want me to…what?" Willow regarded the object in his hand with abject fear. 

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Come on, Willow, it'll be easy." 

"Yes, b-but, I'm not even, really…immortal yet…I mean, Whistler, who says they're going to even listen?" 

"You never knew Merrick did you?" 

"Uhm..no…" 

"Don't worry, they'll listen. You just need to promise me one thing." 

"What?" She looked up at the demon. 

"You'll make them cry, just a little. For me." Winking, he turned and left Willow to her task. 

** 

"Uhm…Angel, I can explain…" Cordelia reached out to touch his sleeve but he quickly jerked away. 

"Don't touch me, Cordelia." He ground out hoarsely. The vampire looked almost ill. 

11 pairs of rounded eyes watched the exchange in dead silence. 

"Whistler didn't want to tell you because he knew you'd get up-," 

"She's the Immortal Watcher and no one thought that might be important?" He was trying very hard not to yell, with minimal   
success. God, she must be so miserable. No wonder she didn't want we to touch her. Immortal Watcher?! It's against her   
nature to even be near a vampire! > To Angel, the Watchers had always been a confused bunch, but he had the utmost respect 

for their leaders. Although he had known Merrick only briefly and mostly through reputation, he knew that the Immortal   
Watcher stood for all that was good. To force this girl, this unsuspecting, undeserving child to carry the burden of his own sins   
was disgusting and unspeakable. The fact that she was also Immortal was like adding insult to injury. 

"Angel, calm down. Of course it's important but you need to understand th-," Cordelia tried to be patient. 

"What else is there?" He barked. 

Startled, she jumped slightly, "I-I don't-," 

"There's still something else you're not telling me. What else is there?" It was a hunch, but he figured that it was a good risk to   
take seeing as how Whistler had a tendency to play with his life and for some reason, he'd chosen Cordelia to be his confidant.   
He also guessed that in her state of confusion, she wouldn't call his bluff. 

Casting her gaze downwards, the brunette stumbled over her words, "She…ahh…she's not exactly immotal yet.." 

Awaiting his reaction, Cordelia held her ground. After several seconds of silence, however, she finally got the nerve to look   
back up. 

He was gone. 

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath staring into the darkness. 

There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke. 

"Damn, that man has the * nicest * ass I've ever seen." Laura smiled appreciatively. 

"Oh, I second that." Jessica nodded in agreement. 

"I think that someone should go after him." JR offered, "He's upset. He might do something rash." 

"Hey, how about me? Worried that * I * might do something rash?" Cordelia exploded, unable to stop herself, "What in the   
HELL did you think you were doing? Did I ask any of you to talk? No! Now look what's happened! God, way to fuck   
everything up." With that, she turned to stalk off down the street… 

And was promptly thrown to the ground by the looming figure in front of her. 

** 

"B-Buffy's on her way up." Giles sat down, pale and tired. 

"Perhaps it's all for the best, man. She's the current slayer and she's also best friends with Willow. She might be able to help us 

much more than anyone else." Patrick cast a glance at the semi-useless younger Council members and sighed. 

"She should be here in 3 or 4 hours. I told her to come in the morning, but she refused." 

"Understandable, but I don't want her to get tired out before she even gets here." 

"I'll make sure she gets some rest before-," 

The shrill sound of the phone pierced through the gentle mumbling atmosphere yet again. 

"Lord, now what?' Mildly annoyed, Patrick jumped up and grabbed the receiver without thinking twice, "Hello?" 

"H-hi…..? Cordelia?" the voice on the other end sounded cautious and timid. 

"No, Cordelia isn't in right now. May I take a message for her?" Sighing, the Watcher began to search for a pen. 

"Uhm…is Patrick there?" 

His ears perked up almost immediately. Waving wildly at the assembled group, he caused all conversation to grind to an   
immediate halt. 

"Yes, this is Patrick. May I ask to whom I'm speaking?" He responded carefully as a huge gaggle of Watchers immediately   
surged up around him. "Shhh!!!" He hissed, trying to wave them off. 

There was a short pause and he was afraid that he'd lost her. 

"Hello?" He prodded gently. 

"Uhm…hi….yes, uhm, this is…uhm…Willow." 

The Watcher came close to fainting, "Willow! Dear Lord, child, where have you been? We've been looking for you   
everywhere! Stay where you are and we'll come get you." 

"Is it her?" 

"It's the girl?" 

"Finally!" 

"Where's that two-faced little demon?" 

"Move out of the way, Nigel, I can't hear!" 

Throwing them all aside, Patrick rapidly walked out of the sitting room and into the hallway, pausing only to drag Giles along   
with him by his collar. 

"A-actually, I was wondering if maybe you could all just go back home and wait for me." Willow's voice rang out with only a   
slight edge of hesitation. 

"W-what?!" Slightly taken aback, Patrick promptly released his hold on Giles and started pacing up and down the narrow   
corridor, "And leave you with that demon? Absolutely not. I can only wonder what lies that…thing has been feeding you." 

"But-," 

"No, Willow, as the acting head of the Council and your future guide in taking over your responsibilities, I simply can't allow   
this. You're obviously being brainwashed by this Whistler fellow and it's entirely unacceptable. Where are you? I'll send   
several men over to get you. You needn't worry about any possible repurcussions. I assure you, there are far more of us than   
there are of those knaves who have kidnapped you." 

"Kindnapped? But I wasn't really kidnapped, see, Whistler is a good guy…" The hacker started off again only to be   
interrupted. 

"Yes, I'm sure it seems that way, child, but trust me. There's a lot about him that you simply don't know. Now please, your   
location?" Patrick pressed on. 

"I can't just leave yet!" She was becoming exasperated, "Angel needs me!" 

"Angel?" He scoffed, "Do you mean Angelus? I know it seems as if Angelus is one of the 'good guys' as well, Willow, but you   
must understand that no matter what he's done for the Council or for your friend Buffy, fundamentally he's still extremely   
dangerous. I can't have you running around with him, endangering your own well being, especially before you've even reached   
your full capacity." 

"Oh, but I feel safe with Angel, tonight we helped each-" 

"Safe? Willow, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Angelus is essentially a killer. Soul or not, he's been trained as a predator   
and an assassin for years and although he does serve some function on occasion, you don't have any obligations to him.   
Furthermo-," 

"Wait." 

The command was quiet yet carried such a huge underlying current of anger that Patrick stopped in midsentence. 

"First of all, you'll call him Angel," Willow continued in the same tone of voice, "Not Angelus because that isn't his name.   
Sec-," 

"Willow-," Patrick broke in hurriedly. 

"EXCUSE ME?" She hollered so loudly that he jerked the phone away from his ear. 

Giles, who had been waiting patiently in the hall, merely raised an eyebrow. 

"Y-yes…?" Patrick responded after cautiously bringing the receiver back. 

"Wasn't I just in the middle of giving you an order?" Her voice took on the same deadly quiet quality. 

"Yes, but-," 

"Do you know who you're talking to?" 

Swallowing hard, Patrick paused. "Miss Rosenb-," 

"Try again." 

Thinking fast, the frightened man spit out the first thing he could think of, "T-The Immortal Watcher…..Sir?" 

"Good." Her voice carried an oddly self-satisfied tone, "And what do you think Merrick would have done if he were told what   
to do?" 

"Skewered me, Sir." The Watcher responded honestly. 

"Interesting." 

There was a long pause. 

"Sir?" He finally broke the silence, afraid that she'd simply hung up on him. 

"What do you think I'll do to you if you keep trying to tell me what to do?" She asked coldly. 

Laughing nervously, the Watcher grappled for a decent answer, realizing that he may have just pushed his superior a bit too   
far… 

** 

Barely getting a chance to scream, Cordelia was in the process of opening her mouth when she found it suddenly full of dust.   
Choking, she slowly opened her eyes to see a gaggle of teenage girls with crosses, stakes and other previously concealed   
weaponry standing over what looked to be a pile of dirt. 

"Bastard didn't stand a fucking chance," Laura smiled, smugly. 

"Hah, eleven against one. I'd say he was a goner." Emma and Jessica high-fived each other. 

"Oh, and that was cool, Robin. Like, how you did that spinny thing?" Tracy bounced enthusiastically. 

Soon, the group erupted into self-congratulatory chatter as they recounted, in detail, the life-threatening 10 second fight with an   
unfortunately stupid vampire against 11 slayers-in-training. 

Forgotten, bruised and still bristling, Cordelia slowly pulled herself to her feet again, "Uhm. Okay. Now that I've lost one of my 

best friends, betrayed another one, and almost gotten eaten all in one night, I think I'm ready to go home." 

Bracing herself, the brunette started walking again only to be stopped this time by a lanky redhead. 

"Not so fast." Carrie smiled, a strange sparkle in her grey eyes. 

"I think you're forgetting something." Heather added cooly. 

"Like what?" the flat, haughty tone of Cordelia's voice was almost painfully remniscent of her older, cheerleading self as she   
geared up for a challenge. 

"You just nearly got eaten…." Laura began. 

"Thanks, I almost missed it." The May Queen broke in rudely, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"…and * we * saved your life," she finished, staring up expectantly. 

Cordelia sneered, "Meaning what? That you want some show of gratitude or something? A 'thank you for fucking up my life'   
type-speech maybe? Don't hold your breath." 

Toying casually with her stake, Laura shook her head, "No, I don't think a 'thank you' is really necessary…" 

"Good, I wouldn't want all of you to die from lack of air, y'know." The brunette managed to deliver the retort in such a way as   
to show plainly that she wouldn't, in fact, mind such a scenario at all. 

Choosing to strike, Laura licked her lips and glanced at her friends. "Actually, we want something else." 

"A favor." Emma piped up. 

"In return for saving your life," Robin grinned almost sadistically. 

"A favor? You want me to do you a favor? What is this? Some kind of severe collective stupid-attack that's going aroun-," 

"Let me put it to you this way, Cordelia. You do us this favor or we don't hold up our end of the bargain." Eliz crossed her   
arms over her chest stubbornly. 

"You know, the part about us keeping 'hush hush' with the Watchers Council?" Tracy clarified in a sweet voice. 

"What?!" the brunette shrieked, outraged, "Blackmail?! How dare you!" Slowly, as she looked from one smugly smiling face to 

another, realization dawned. "OhmyGOD! You set me up! All of you set me up! Heather was in the alley baiting that vampire   
to-YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED!!! Why you skinny little insignificant group of teeny-bopper Brittney Spears 

wannabes! I'll have you know tha-," 

"Take it or leave it." Laura cut in, calmly. 

Nearly shaking from fury, Cordelia paused as the full scope of what was happening sank in. 

Pinning her opponent with a deadly glare, Laura went in for the kill, "Give us what we want or round off a perfect night   
explaining yourself to Patrick and Giles. It's your choice. What'll it be?" 

** 

"And FURTHERMORE I want access to all of the records currently in possession of the Council concerning Protectors and   
their roles. I also want all of the information you have about Angel and Spike." Willow stomped loudly back and forth in the   
living room, dutifully ignoring Whistler who was busy doubled over in fetal position trying to muffle his hysterical laughter. 

"Spike? But why do you need anything on Sp-," Patrick began, in a panicked voice. 

She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the receiver briefly before bellowing, "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME AGAIN?" 

"N-n-n-no, Sir!! No, Sir!" Frantically, the Watcher started stammering uncontrollably. 

"I'm going to die…I'm going to die…" Whistler moaned over and over again, clutching his stomach and literally crawling out of 

the living room, tears running down his face. 

Willow sighed and returned her attention back to the phone. 

"Look, call Headquarters or whatever and have the stuff sent to Cordelia's apartment as soon as possible. Now hand the   
phone over to Giles, I'm done talking to you." 

"Yes, Sir." Obediently, Patrick handed the phone to the librarian who had been, up until this point, lounging casually against the   
wall, simply taking in the conversation. His task completed, the Council Head quickly scampered into the adjoining room,   
shouting orders to his underlings. 

Giles gently shut the door to block off the noise before speaking. 

"Willow?" 

At the sound of her mentor's voice, the redhead heaved a sigh of relief, "Giles!" 

"Dear Lord, Willow, what on earth did you say to him? I've known Patrick for years and I've never seen him react like that. I   
almost thought he was going to wet his trousers." 

Snorting in a very un-Willowy manner, the hacker merely shook her head, "I just reminded him of who I was," she said a hint   
of pride creeping into her voice. 

"I see," the librarian remarked dryly, "You pulled rank, I take it?" 

Suddenly feeling guilty, Willow bit her lip, "Uhm…kind of. But, I mean, it wasn't my fault. He was being bossy and mean an-," 

"He's just trying to look out for your best interest, as we all are." Giles pointed out. "You can't fault him for doing his job as he   
sees fit, Willow. He feels that your life is his responsibility just as you feel that Angel's life is yours." 

In a matter of a few seconds, Willow felt herself reduced to the teenage high schooler that she was, "Well, I guess I never   
thought of it that way…I guess that was really mean of me, huh?" 

"You're young, it happens." The librarian responded simply. 

"God, they must all think I'm some huge bitca by now," shame started to flush the young girl's cheeks and she sank down onto   
her couch, "And I'm not even Immortal yet….power is a dangerous, dangerous thing. Just goes straight to people's heads. I   
don't know what I was thinking…wow, Giles, I'm so sorry, can you tell Patrick that I'm sorry? Ca-," 

"Willow," Giles took pity on her enough to interrupt her apologetic babble, "I'm sure he'll live. Besides, he served under   
Merrick. He's used to it." 

"So Merrick used to pull rank too?" 

"All the time." 

"So does that mean it's okay to do that?" 

"I'd say that it depends on whether or not you want to be like Merrick." 

Willow paused to consider his statement when she heard a ruckus coming from the foyer. 

Unceremoniously, the door burst open, causing the startled hacker to almost drop the phone. Regarding the group standing in   
front of her, she hurriedly spoke, "Uhm, Giles…I swear I'm not pulling rank or anything, but something weird just happened so   
can I call you back?" 

"Of course." 

Quickly clicking off, she tossed the phone to the couch and jumped up. After an awkward silence she darted a look at Whistler 

who had since recomposed himself and now actually looked rather angry. 

Cautiously, she smiled, "Uhm, hi. Who are you?" 

Another strange silence descended upon the assembled group and the hacker started to fidget uncomfortably, "Uhm….my   
name is Wi-," 

Before she could get her introduction out, there was, what seemed to be an enormous exhalation of held breath followed by   
screaming. 

In seconds, the hacker found herself surrounded by a huge group of nearly hysterical girls, shouting all at once with blatant   
admiration shining on their faces. 

"Oh my God, I can barely believe it!" 

"You are SO cool!!" 

"I love your hair, is that, like, for real? What a great color!" 

"Where did you get those black pants? They're fucking awesome!" 

"Are you really the Immortal Watcher?" 

"Can I have your autograph?" 

Her head spinning, Willow fell back onto the couch tried to keep track of the endless chatter that burst forth all around her.   
Finally her gaze settled on a harried looking Cordelia. 

Shrugging the brunette rolled her eyes, "They blackmailed me. I'm going to find a way to get back at each and every one of   
them soon. I've taken down names. They're slayers-in-training." 

Whistler's cell phone started ringing and he quickly moved into the kitchen, away from the still-shrieking girls. 

The redhead's face softened almost immediately, "'Slayers-in-training?' Aww!!! That's so awesome!" Feeling a surge of love   
for the younger girls huddled around her, Willow had to fight off the urge to gather them all into a group hug. 

"What's it like to be immortal?" 

"What should we call you?" 

"Can I brush your hair?" 

"Can we sleep over?" 

The questions and doting stares were relentless but Willow fielded them with grace and ease. Never having had siblings before,   
Willow couldn't help but feel an instant 'big sister' kinship for the younger slayers. She was almost giddy with all of the attention 

when Whistler stepped back into the room. 

"Will the wonders never cease?" 

The grim expression on his face caused the hacker to sober up, "What's wrong?" 

"That was Angel. He's coming over in about….well, now." 

"He's coming over?! What?! Why?!" 

"No time. get upstairs and get dressed fast." 

Jumping up, the hacker flew from the room and up the stairs followed closely by her newly acquired entourage. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!!" Her hands shaking, she bolted into her room and delved into her closet. Coming up empty handed, she 

crawled quickly across the floor, peering under her bed and overturning scattered clothing and books. 

"What is it? What's going on?" Jessica asked, panicked. 

"My mask and my shirt and my gloves…my whole outfit….I don't remember where I took it off. Oh no! I think there are   
pieces of it all over the house…I didn't think he'd come over tonight…I need to get dressed before Angel gets here!" 

Snapping to attention, Heather quickly yanked Willow to a stop, "Dude, calm down. You're flipping out. We'll take care of it.   
We're slayers, that's why we're here." 

"Right! What do you need?" Emma asked. 

"Gloves, mask, boots, and shirt…they're all black…." the hacker responded nervously. 

"Eliz, Emma, and Tracy, you've got the mask. Jessica, JR, and Teri, you've got the gloves. Hilary, stay here. Laura you're with 

me on the boots. Robin and Carrie go after the shirt." Heather shot the commands out quickly and within seconds the girls had   
emptied the room, nearly running over Cordelia in the process. Willow could hear them bounding off into various parts of the   
house. 

"What's going on?' Cordelia asked as she made her way into the room and flopped down onto the bed. 

"They're helping me get my disguise together before Angel gets he-," 

"One glove!" Teri shrieked as she ran past the open door pausing only to fling it into the room. The leather garment soundly   
whacked Cordelia in the head causing the brunette to jump up before Willow could finish her sentence. 

"You totally did that on purpose you little cretin!" the former cheerleader yelled, running out into the hall. 

The next thing Willow heard was a thud and harsh cursing as Laura shoved Cordelia out of the way and ran past the door   
travelling in the opposite direction, "Boot!" She called, tossing it into the room before going on her way. 

"Let me help you get these on," Hilary quickly and quietly slid the incoming clothing on Willow. 

"Other glove!" Jessica shouted as she threw it in and continued off. 

Within less than a minute, Willow was efficiently dressed in most of her disguise. 

"What are we missing?: Heather asked, slightly out of breath as she paused in the doorway. 

"We're waiting on the mask," Hilary responded, wrinkling her nose. 

"Got it!" Eliz smiled proudly, appearing from behind and leaning over Heather's shoulder to pass the final piece of clothing over 

to Hilary, "Tie up her hair, pull this sucker on and we're ready." 

Harsh pounding from the downstairs door echoed up the hallway. 

Sighing, Willow adjusted the veil over her eyes, "And not a moment too soon…."   
  


PART TEN 

Calmly, Whistler unlocked the door only to be confronted with a very angry Angel. Without thinking, the vampire charged into   
the house, only to be repelled several feet backwards by the invisible shield surrounding it. 

"Hey, nice move there, Dr. Badass." Whistler stared down at his protégé and quirked an eyebrow. 

Snarling, Angel got to his feet, "Where is she? I need to talk to her." 

"You can try," the demon beckoned grandly, "Why don't ya come on in and make yourself comfortable?" 

Storming into the house, Angel didn't spare Whistler a second glance. "Bastard." He muttered under his breath. 

The demon merely smiled. "You're welcome." 

** 

Willow hurried down the stairs, almost tripping over the cluster of girls crowded around the bottom who were whispering in   
barely restrained excitement. 

"He's here. Whistler just let him in." JR updated the hacker. 

"Good luck!" Heather smiled warmly. 

"Go get him," Jessica purred in her most seductive voice eliciting giggles from all of her companions. 

Rolling her eyes behind her veil, Willow leaned over, "Thanks guys, but I don't want you to have to stay up so late for me.   
Council will get worried and you know that tweed and sweat don't mix." 

Laura snorted. 

"Why don't you all go get Cordy and go back home." The redhead gently ushered them back upstairs. 

"Aww but…" 

"Do we HAVE to?!" 

"Nigel and Terrance sleep on the floor next to me and they *snore *!" 

"I thought we were going to sleep over HERE…" 

Shaking her head, Willow stopped all argument, 'I'd love to have you guys, but not tonight. Tell you what, ice cream on me,   
tomorrow, okay?" 

Enduring a few hushed shouts of jubilation, Willow firmly pointed to the stairs until the entire group had filed reluctantly up them. 

Bracing herself, she re-entered the living room. 

** 

At her entrance, Angel abruptly jumped up from his strained position, seated uncomfortably on the couch, "I-I'm sorry to come 

over here so late…." He began haltingly. Seeing her standing there, even if it was only her cloaked figure in a nondescript outfit, 

it was still emotionally unnerving. Suddenly, he began to have doubts over his purpose for visiting. 

Gently, Willow inclined her head sideways, hoping that it conveyed her acceptance. 

"I-I'd just like to speak to you." 

Whistler entered the room carrying a soda. 

"Alone." 

Spinning on his heel in mid-stride, Whistler smoothly turned and left the room again. 

As soon as the demon was gone, Angel dropped to one knee and took her hand. 

An almost involuntary thrill went through the hacker's small frame over the significance of such a pose. She quickly destroyed it   
on the grounds that it was an utterly immature reaction. 

"I know who you are and what you stand for and I'm sorry that you were somehow drawn into this." He said softly, from his   
prone position. 

Sickeningly, the redhead felt her heart stop beating. He knows who I am? As in, 'Hey Willow, nice threads. What's a mousy   
loser like you doing protecting a guy like me?' That kind of KNOWS? > 

'I wish you'd told me in your email that you were the Immortal Watcher, but I understand that Whistler didn't want that. I   
promise to make this as painless and quick as possible for both of us, though." 

Nodding numbly, Willow's panic bells were going off wildly in her head even though she didn't know why. Instinctually, she   
leaned closer, hanging on his every word. 

Abruptly, he seized her hand harder and pulled it over his unbeating heart. Then, he started speaking in Gaelic. 

The words were flying by so rapidly that she could only guess what they meant. That is, until one word flashed through her mind 

and caught. 

'Release…' > 

She recognized it from the soul restoration spell she'd had to perform. What would he want to release? > It didn't take long   
for the redhead's blinding intelligence to supply an answer Me! He's trying to release me from my duties as Protector!! > 

Stricken and horrified, Willow quickly jerked her hand out of Angel's grasp before he could finish and did the next thing that   
came to mind. 

She backhanded him across the room. 

** 

Limping slightly, Cordelia walked back in silence towards her apartment, surrounded by a circle of slayers. She didn't bother to 

make an effort to even look around knowing that it was unlikely any vampire would be able to successfully attack the group   
and that if the girls were doing anything illegal, she wouldn't be able to stop them anyway. 

How DARE they blackmail me? Manhandle me? Disobey me? > She fumed in dead silence, refusing to acknowledge the   
real source of her anger. For all of the insults, death threats and general hysteria Cordelia had experienced with the small   
slayers, the worst part was feeling 'second best' when they got to see Willow. Although she intellectually understood the   
hacker's stronger bond to the group, it still hurt to be relegated to the back of the line. 

No, I'm not hurt because they're all little cretins and I'll be glad to see them leave anyways…right? > 

Sighing loudly, Cordelia realized, with relief, that they were less than a block away from her apartment. 

"Cordelia?" 

She wrinkled her nose. NO, we couldn't have just gotten there without anything happening could we have? > "Yeah, what?" 

"Uhm…." Emma stared up at her with clear blue eyes, "Thanks." And with that, the tiny girl with blond curly hair latched onto   
the former cheerleader with a vice-like grip. 

"Yeah, thanks. We're sorry for, like, pretending to blackmail you and stuff." Hilary quickly latched onto her other hand. 

"We never would've really ratted you out to the council either." Tracy added sincerely. 

"WE LOVE YOU CORDELIA!!!" Laura hollered as loudly as possible in an incredibly obnoxious voice before throwing her   
arms around the brunette's legs. 

Before she could stop them, Cordelia was literally covered with tiny bodies, preventing her from moving so much as another   
step. Rolling her eyes, she tried desperately to contain the smile that was twitching at the corner of her lips, "Yeah, whatever." 

"You're really, like, the coolest. I mean, you coulda said no and stuff." Teri said, 'But you didn't." 

"EVERYONE says 'no' to us," Heather sighed. 

"We never get to do anything or go anywhere." Robin nodded in agreement. 

"The Council tends to keep us 'sheltered' pretty much all the time. Most of us don't have any friends or anyone else to talk to   
back at home and, I mean, I know that I haven't seen my parents for the past 6 or 7 years." JR added. 

"Me neither," Eliz shrugged, "I don't really miss them, because I don't remember them too well, but getting to hang out with the 

rest of you guys for the past couple of days has just been the greatest." 

"It was really nice of you to bring us to meet the Immortal Watcher, we appreciate it," Carrie smiled warmly, "Oh, and I know   
that Laura is really sorry for shoving you in the hall like she did." 

"Huh?….Oh, yeah." The look on the raven-haired girl's face made it clear that the statement was somewhat of an afterthought. 

"So, do you forgive us?" Jessica asked hopefully. 

"Sure." The brunette tried to sound disaffected but couldn't help but feel bad for the group around her. She'd have to   
remember to bring it up with Willow at some point. Vaguely, she remembered how Kendra had been trained and how entirely   
different her experience had been compared to Buffy's. Cordelia tended to forget things like that, especially because most of   
the details occurred during a more self-centered stage of her life. 

"Cool. Now that we're all kosher, can I try on your silver knee-high boots when we get home?" Jessica asked again with an   
equal amount of hopefulness. 

"Don't push it." 

"Uhm, just kidding." 

** 

Shaking her hand slightly to bring feeling back into it, she quickly stepped over Angel's stunned form with only a small pang of   
guilt and stalked silently into the kitchen. 

"Whistler!" She barked harshly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

The demon started from her sudden entrance, almost choking on his soda, "Huh? What happened?" 

"I'm going to get my laptop. Hook Angel up to AOL on the computer in the living room under your screen name." 

"Yes, ma'am!" He gave her a cocky grin and a sloppy salute before sauntering out the door. "Hah! What the hell happened to   
you?!" he asked just before the door swung shut behind him. 

Willow heard him laughing at the vampire in the other room and sighed, allowing the guilt to wash over her. I did it AGAIN!   
What the heck is wrong with me?! Power…power going to the head…bad bad bad things happen…. > Pushing her thoughts   
temporarily aside, she hurried upstairs. 

"Okay, so this grey thing is called the mouse. It makes the pointy thing on the screen go 'woosh'." Whistler took another swig   
of soda before staring down condesendingly at the vampire sitting at the computer, still nursing a sore jaw. 

"It wasn't funny when Cordelia did it and it still isn't funny now." Angel muttered, waiting for the line to connect. 

"She really clocked you one, huh? She's a feisty chick. I coulda warned you." 

"But you didn't." 

"What'd you do to set her off?" 

"I tried to release her from her duties." 

"Then you SO deserved it." Whistler shook his head. 

Smiling faintly, the vampire shrugged, "She's young. I didn't think she knew Gaelic that fluently." 

Pausing thoughtfully, the demon furrowed his brows, "Gaelic? Neither did I…" 

The sudden chiming of the computer put an end to the conversation as Angel quickly turned his attention to the monitor: 

***************** Instant message from: Protector1 "I'm sorry about hitting you, are you okay?" **************** 

Staring at the computer with a blank look on his face Angel slowly turned to Whistler for help. 

"Click reply and then type in the box. She's in the other room IMing you from her laptop." The demon explained. 

**************** Instant message from: Protector1 I really hope you aren't mad or anything. I mean, I don't normally get   
violent. I'm really an unviolent person. I'm SO sorry I hit you. I don't know what came over me..   
************************** 

Glancing up at the additional message, Angel carefully formulated his response and began gingerly hunting for the right keys. 

******************* Instant message from: Protector1 I mean, I normally don't overreact. Like, I try to stay really   
cool-headed. Are you really mad? Is that why you're not responding? Gosh I'm so sorry. If you want to dismiss me as your   
Protector, you can, but I want you to know that I really thought it was an honor to be chosen and I've let the Council know   
and they're…uhm…fully supporting me on this… **************** Slightly panicking as her messages became more   
numerous, Angel tried to reformulate his response while searching for the delete key. 

Whistler merely rolled his eyes. 

****************** Instant message from: Protector1 I also want to personally apologize for not letting you know sooner   
that I'm Immortal Watcher. Like, you must be really uncomfortable about this since I know that Watchers and vampires get   
along about as well as slayers and vampires do…LOL. (sorry, lame joke) :) Uhm….are you still mad? ****************** 

"What does lawl mean?" Angel stared expectantly up at Whistler. 

"LOL….not 'lawl' it means 'Laughing Out Loud', it's Internet lingo." The demon shrugged, "Dude, you should probably try   
typing something back before you give her a heart attack." 

"I'm trying, I'm trying!! She just goes so fast…" Angel stared at the keys in frustration again. 

Both men groaned at the sound of the IM chime yet again. 

******************** Instant message from: Protector1 So anyways, I'm sorry. Have I mentioned that before? Oh, and   
I'm sure that Whistler's really sorry for not telling you everything too. ******************* 

"No I'm not." The demon shook his head at the computer screen. 

Ignoring him, Angel rapidly sent out a short message. 

******************* Instant message from: LoungeLizrd Wait. ***************** 

Up in her room, Willow's fingers immediately froze over her keyboard and her breath caught in her throat. 

Back downstairs, blissful silence returned and with it came Angel's ability to think properly. 

******************* Instant message from: LoungeLizrd I'm bad at this. Tpying is new to me and I'm still getting the hang   
og it. Sorry. Just give me a second. ****************** 

The red head sighed in relief. 

******************* Instant message from: LoungeLizrd Typing. I meant to say typing. And of not og.   
****************** 

She giggled softly before responding. ******************* Instant message from: Protector1 It's okay, Angel. I completely 

understand. ****************** 

** 

"This has just really been the best night of my life." Tracy sighed happily as Cordelia unlocked the door. 

It had been at least 5 minutes since they started but the girls seemed unable to stop gushing. 

"I know, it's like first we get to hang out with each other, and then we meet Cordelia, and then we get to meet ANGEL and   
then we get to meet the fricking Immortal Watcher, I mean what next…?" Laura's voice trailed off and her dark eyes widened   
as Cordelia pushed open the door. 

Jessica recognized the slightly frazzled looking blonde girl at the other end of the hall almost instantly. 

"Holy fucking shit, its Buffy Summers." She said softly, her eyes glazed over in disbelief. 

Cocking her head to one side, the current Slayer turned and smiled at the assembled group, "Oh, hi! You must be the slayers in 

training! I was wondering when you would be getting ba-," 

"OHMYGOD!!" Staring over Emma's shoulder, Hilary started screaming at the sight of her idol, "OHMYGOD,   
OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!" Hopping up and down, she quickly shoved her way past her friends and took off. 

Cordelia braced herself as the tide of small squirming bodies rushed passed her into apartment, "And you'd figure it was the   
Backstreet Boys or something." She shook her head. 

Within seconds, the mildly frightened Slayer found herself being charged in the narrow hallway by a large contingent of   
screaming girls. 

"This is fucking better than Disney World!!!" Laura whooped jubilantly. 

"Buffy kicks Mickey's ass any day!" Heather shouted in response. 

"I think I liked the 'They're rushing me, what do I do now?' face on Willow better," Cordelia said thoughtfully as she watched   
Buffy go down at the end of the hall. 

"We still love you too, Cordelia." Carrie reminded her, having held back with the brunette. 

"You can go over there, Carrie." The brunette sighed over-dramatically, "I don't mind." 

Within seconds, the redhead had gratefully scampered off as well, leaving the former cheerleader alone at the end of the   
hallway. 

Still smiling.   


PART ELEVEN 

Willow grinned behind her mask before leaping over a headstone, her movements fluid and lithe, almost feline in the inky   
darkness. 

She rolled and ducked just as Angel brought his stake over her head and into the heart of the vampire that had been pursuing   
her. 

Pouncing up, she made eye contact with him briefly before returning into the fight raging behind her. 

Jessica, Heather and Eliz were in the process of fending off three vampires approximately twice their size while a few   
tweed-clad Watchers stood off to the side taking notes furiously. A bit farther away, Buffy also stood quietly, making sure that   
things remained under control and occasionally offering advice. 

"Eliz, if you hold the stake up a little higher, you won't need to keep covering your face and you can aim better….yeah, that's   
right. Keep it at eye level." The slayer nodded encouragement as the younger girl did what she was told, much to the chagrin of   
her opponent. Within seconds he was reduced to dust. 

"Oh yes! I kick ass!!" The slayer-in-training did a little victory dance past her friends who were still engaged in battle. 

Spotting another vampire about to sneak up on the distracted teenager, Willow quickly ran to intercept him. 

Realizing that she probably wouldn't be there in time, she quickly raised her hands up and shot off a wave of energy that sent   
them both flying in opposite directions. 

The unfortunate vampire crashed into his two companions, causing them to tumble into a mesh of arms and legs and making   
them easy prey for Jessica and Heather. 

Willow's short trip through the air ended when she crashed into the solid wall of Angel's chest. Beyond a slight grunt of   
surprise, he managed to easily grab her and absorb most of the impact of her flight. 

Biting off her almost automatic apology into a short squeak, she chose to save it for later when they went back to her house to   
compare notes over the computer. 

"You okay?" He asked just loud enough for her to hear. 

She nodded silently and patted his arm for reassurance. 

Lowering her to the ground, he sent her one of her rare grins, "Messing around with magic again? Wait til I tell Whistler…" 

She whacked his arm a little harder in playful response. 

"All right, I think that's enough for one night, girls," One of the Watchers declared in reference to the smaller slayers. He sent   
Willow a quick confirmatory glance. 

The hacker nodded vigorously in agreement. 

As they started to pack up, she jogged over to join Buffy, "You okay?" she whispered. 

"Yup, hang on." The blonde girl murmured back, "Angel!" She called out, "Why don't you walk everyone else home. I need to 

talk to the Immortal Watcher for a few secs." 

Pausing, the vampire looked at them carefully before doing what he was told. 

Buffy waited patiently until she was sure the rest of the group was gone before turning to her friend, "Willow, are you sure   
you're okay with all this? I mean, I know it's been over a month, but I'm still worried about you. Are you sure you don't want   
to have a few training sessions with Giles?" 

"Buffy…" Sighing, the hacker pulled off her mask. The past several weeks had been hard. Revealing who she was to Buffy had 

initially almost put the blonde girl into a state of shock, but, being resilient, the Slayer had managed to bounce back fairly   
quickly. She agreed to let Willow train with Whistler on the condition that she could come and observe some of the patrols   
during the weekends. 

Personally, Willow felt that Buffy was stretching herself a bit thin between Sunnydale and LA, but she didn't feel that she had   
the right to tell the Slayer what to do. Not yet, at least. 

"No, I mean, Willow, I can see that you've gotten a lot better and all and I respect what Whistler's been doing, but aren't you   
not supposed to be using magic?" 

"Amy told me to use my own discretion." The hacker responded, trying to keep her voice light. Even though she had assured   
her best friend numerous times that she could handle things on her own, Buffy still had trouble relegating her role as Slayer   
under Willow's supreme role as Immortal Watcher. Although she understood that it was hard for Buffy now that their positions   
were reversed, Willow still couldn't help but feel frustrated at times like this. 

"Yeah, well, that's not what Whistler said to me this morning." 

The hacker suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She had managed to make peace between the two councils vying for her   
attention, heck, she'd even managed to get Patrick to allow the slayers in training to spend some time in LA for group patrols.   
All in all she was proud of her accomplishments....except for the one where Whistler became so chummy with Buffy all of a   
sudden. 

"Well, Amy's the witch, so I trust her." Try as she might, she couldn't keep the slightly annoyed tone out of her voice. 

Taking a deep breath, Buffy placed her hands over her eyes as if trying to clear her mind, "You know what?" she said finally,   
"You're right. I'm sorry. I keep doing that don't I?" 

"No, it's okay, Buffy." Almost instantly, the hacker felt bad for her abrupt behavior. 

"No, it's not okay. I mean, I guess I understand that all this is happening in my head but, it's just like…I'm seeing it and I can't   
believe it." 

"Believe what?" 

"That my Willow's kicking ass," Buffy grinned. 

"It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." The redhead responded in the most authoritative voice she could muster before   
both girls burst into giggles and walked off together, missing the shadow lurking in the corner and the flash of peroxide blonde   
hair that shone through the trees. 

** 

Settling down at the computer in her living room, Willow grabbed the keyboard and leaned back in her chair comfortably. 

'Miss me?' she typed. 

"I was worried about you, yes. What'd Buffy want?" He asked aloud after reading the message over her shoulder. 

'She just wanted to talk about…stuff.' The hacker's fingers flew over the keys. 

"Stuff you can't talk to me about?" He prodded gently. 

She swiveled slightly and noted the mischievous sparkle in his dark brown eyes. 

'Slayer/Immortal Watcher confidentiality. Sorry.' She typed unapologetically after realizing that he was just teasing her. 

"Fair enough." He responded easily, "So, what are your plans for the rest of this weekend?" 

She paused. 

'Why?' 

"I was wondering if we could fit an extra patrol in on Saturday night." 

'Oh.' She couldn't help but feel a slight amount of disappointment over the reason behind his initial question even if it was what   
she had been expecting. 'Actually, I'm expecting some company.' 

"Really?" He touched her shoulder inadvertently while leaning in to get a better look at the computer screen, "Can I ask who?" 

Taking a deep breath and silently praying that Whistler wouldn't choose this instant to walk in she quickly responded, 'This girl   
that's friends with Buffy, I think. She's coming to help Whistler with some research I guess. She's from Sunnydale so you might 

have known her. Willow Rosenburg?' 

"Rosenberg….b-E-r-g," Angel corrected absent-mindedly while straightening up, "Willow's coming down?" 

Oddly pleased that he caught the purposeful misspelling of her last name, the hacker nodded, 'Yeah, but it shouldn't be too big   
a deal. I mean, we could still fit in the extra patrol. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.' 

"No," The dark vampire shook his head, "Let's go easy this weekend. You should probably spend some time with Willow." 

'What if we just brought her along?' 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Angel's voice took on a firmer quality. 

'But I've heard she's one of Buffy's friends and that she helped with the sla-' 

Before the hacker could finish the sentence she was typing, Angel placed his hands over hers and gently swiveled her around to 

face him. 

"Listen, Willow's great. I knew her when I lived in Sunnydale and you're right, she did help Buffy sometimes but this isn't   
Sunnydale. This is LA and if something happens to her out here, I don't have the kind of knowledge and connections I did   
back there to be able to guarantee her safety." 

"Who's safety?' Whistler strolled into the room and eyed the couple. 

Snapping to attention, Angel released her hands and put some more distance between the two of them before responding,   
"Willow's. I was just told that she's coming to LA to help you research. Why didn't you let me know?" 

Whistler's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at the dark-clad figure sitting at the computer, "I didn't think the two of you   
were all that close." The demon responded shortly. 

A slightly tense silence settled over the room. 

"Well, it's getting late, I should be leaving." Angel finally said, bending to pick up his car keys and heading towards the door. 

"See you tomorrow after sunset." The demon responded without taking his eyes off of Willow. 

Several more moments of silence passed as the remaining pair listened to the sounds of the vampire as he got into his car and   
started the engine. 

As soon as the vehicle turned out of the driveway, Whistler spoke. 

"Willow Rosenberg is coming to LA to help me research?" 

Pulling her mask off her head, the hacker met his gaze unflinchingly, "Yes, she is." 

"And why, pray tell, is she doing that?" The demon responded. 

"Because she has friends she wants to see up here and she's tired of wearing a hood over her head." 

Sighing, Whistler shook his head, "Well, you've already told him that you're coming down so there's nothing I can do now." 

A slow smile spread over the hacker's face. 

"I'll let Buffy know," He continued, ignoring her obvious happiness and exiting the room. 

"Thanks, Whistler!" She called bouncing up and down in her seat. 

"You'd just better pray that you can pull off the Superman/ Clark Kent shit without Angel figuring it out." He called from the   
kitchen, "As dumb as he looks, he ain't no Lois Lane. You're gonna have to do a hell of a lot more than just switch between   
glasses and contacts." 

** 

Cordelia was just putting the finishing touches on Willow's 'casual' upswept hairstyle that had only taken half an hour to   
accomplish when the doorbell rang. 

"Buffy!! Can you get it? I'm busy." Cordelia shouted, her teeth clenched over a bobby pin. 

Muttering under her breath, the slayer bounded out of the guestroom with several young girls trailing her. 

"Wait Buffy! Sit down!" 

"Your makeup isn't done yet!" 

Yanking the door open, she beckoned for Giles to enter. 

"Sorry, I can't find the spare keys Cordelia lent me." The librarian began before getting a better look at his slayer, "Dear Lord,   
Buffy…what happened to you?" 

Blinking her blue eyeshadow laden eyes at him, she shook her head causing her numerous braids to flip flop errantly, "What are 

you talking about, Giles?" Leaning closer she whispered, "I'm running interference. Cordelia is helping Willow get ready and   
I'm distracting the…others." 

"Ready? Ready for what? I thought she was patrolling tomorrow night, not tonight." The librarian looked confused. 

"C'mon, Buffy! I haven't put the bows in yet!" Emma tugged her hand insistently 

Wincing, the slayer plastered a smile on her face and feigned enthusiasm, "Oh boy." 

"Hi Giles! Bye Giles!" Cordelia flew past the Watcher quickly, tugging Willow along at almost breakneck speed. 

"Well, hello, but, y-yes, where are you two girls…." 

The door slammed shut. 

He looked around the empty hall, "Going?" 

** 

As Cordelia's red corvette pulled up in front of their destination, she smiled, "Okay, now I'll drop you in front of the bus station 

and you need to get in and look for terminal number 7. Just stand near the terminal entrance. Angel is due to pick you up from   
there in about 20 minutes but I figure he'll be early cause he always is." 

"This is kinda silly, Cordelia." The hacker sighed and hauled her blue backpack out of the car as she opened the door. 

"No, this is a good way of making him really think that you took the bus up here to LA. Besides, it was my idea. Therefore, it is 

automatically genius because I'm always right. Now get out of here and haul ass to the terminal." 

"See you later, Cordelia." The hacker humored her friend with a smile and a wave as she quickly headed into the busy building. 

She was almost to her destination when she spotted a dark figure seated out of the way of the throngs of people, quietly   
reading a book. Her heart fell when she realized that there was little chance of her getting past him to the entrance of the   
terminal without getting spotted first. He must've gotten here half an hour early! > She sighed. 

Looking around at the massive crowds packed into the station, she wondered how she'd even been lucky enough to spot him   
in the first place. Gosh, it's like I have Angel-radar or something. I'm like…like…a little pointer dog or something. > 

The PA system blared the arrival of a bus and Angel absently looked up from his book. 

Quickly, Willow ducked into a nearby food kiosk and bent down to remain hidden. Guess, I'll just have to wait it out until   
'my bus' gets here… > 

** 

Stopped at a red light, Cordelia was hunting around for her mascara when she heard a thud. Looking up, she watched as a man 

fell atop the hood of her car, slid off the other side and took off running in the opposite direction. 

"Hey!" She started to yell, beeping her horn in anger when she noticed 3 or 4 burly men run around behind her car in hot   
pursuit. Pausing to check her rear view mirror, she suddenly recognized the man being pursued. 

Whistler. 

"Aw, shit." The brunette cursed softly before gunning her engine and hauling an illegal U-Turn in the middle of the street. 

Ignoring the angry shouts from other drivers, she took off trying to catch up with them, praying that there weren't any police   
nearby. She already had 2 out standing speeding tickets. 

Taking a sharp turn around the corner, she passed the pursuers and managed to catch up to Whistler just as he was about to   
dart through a narrow alleyway. 

"Get in!" She shouted at the demon, unlocking her doors just long enough for him to dive into the back seat. 

He barely managed to get the door slammed shut before one of the attackers came up alongside the car, growling. Another   
appeared directly in front of the vehicle. 

Getting a good look at the snarling, bony vices of the two men, Cordelia needed little more encouragement to press her   
accelerator directly to the floor and plow over them both. 

Ignoring the loud bumps as she ran over the bodies, she quickly took a right, turning onto the highway, "Cordelia Chase Search 

and Rescue, at your service. You'd better be glad that there weren't any police around. I would have kicked your sorry ass if I 

got stopped." She smiled cattily. 

There was no response from the back. 

"So, what the hell was that all about?" She asked. 

Dead silence. 

"Whistler?" She asked again, her smile fading somewhat. 

Still no response. 

Yanking down her rearview mirror, she gasped softly. "Oh my god…" 

Beaten badly, the demon was slumped over against his seat covered in a mixture of grime, sweat and blood. His shirt torn and   
fedora missing, he looked pale as a ghost and was completely unconscious. 

Hazarding a glance behind her to double check that what she saw was real, she quickly grabbed her cell phone and started   
dialing. 

"Giles? It's Cordelia." She tried to keep her voice from shaking, "I found Whistler. He's really hurt. What should I do?" 

** 

"Want me to help you with that?" 

Willow tried not to feel guilty as Angel gently took her backpack from her. 

"How was the bus ride?" he asked. 

"The bus ride was good…it was…long. Yup, really long." 

There was a slightly awkward pause as the pair tried to think of something else to say while walking to the car. 

"Well, Buffy should be at Cordelia's by the time we get there." He offered. 

"Oh, good!" Willow responded happily, "I mean, I haven't seen her…in…a…few days." 

"She would have been here except she had to help Giles take the slayers-in-training out for a short patrol and some exercise." 

"Oh, well that's fine, I understand." The redhead smiled, "I think it's great that you came to pick me up." 

He shot her a sideways glance. 

"Th-that is to say that it's good to see you. I haven't seen you in a really long time, like…ever since…." Her voice trailed off. 

"That time we killed the Mayor and blew up Sunnydale High?" He supplied dryly. 

"Yeah, around then." She sent him a sheepish smile. 

"It's good to see you too, Willow." Although he didn't smile at her, his tone softened slightly. Holding the door open, he waited 

for her to get in the car. 

Exhaling deeply, the hacker felt some of the tension seep out of her, "Uhm, thanks. Oh look, black leather interior….nice." 

Slightly surprised that the redhead had noticed, he nodded, "Whistler bought it for me." 

"Oh yeah, how's Whistler?" Willow asked as Angel got into the car, desperately trying to keep the conversation going. 

"He's alright as far as I know. I haven't been able to get in touch with him at all today, though." Checking his rear view mirror   
briefly, the vampire started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm not sure if I should take you over to Cordelia's or to   
the Immortal Watcher's house….do you have a preference?" 

"Preference? Me? Uhm..no." Willow squeaked the mention of her alternate ego making her somewhat nervous. "Actually," she 

rethought her words, "Maybe we SHOULD go to her house first." 

"Which 'her'?" Angel asked, a slight smile in his voice. 

"Oh, the…uhm..the Immortal Watcher." 

"Sounds good." 

They lapsed into companionable silence for most of the remainder of their journey. 

Just as they were pulling up to Willow's street, the hacker spoke again, "So, do you know the Immortal Watcher really well? I   
mean, she being your Protector and all. Are you two close friends?" She glanced at him hopefully. 

Angel chose his words carefully, "We know each other. Not as well as maybe you and Xander, but yes, we're good friends." 

Unable to help herself, Willow's face broke into a wide grin. 

"What?" The vampire asked, noting her expression. 

"Oh, oh..well, nothing. I mean, it's just nice to hear you say that…she must be really, uhm, nice." 

"Yes, yes she is." Angel responded as he turned into the driveway of the house. "Here it is. I'm not sure if anyone's home. If   
not, we can go to Cordelia's because Buffy should be ther-." Abruptly the vampire stopped talking. 

"Wh-what? What is it?" Anxiously, the hacker followed his gaze and her eyes came to rest on the broken upstairs window he   
was staring at. Then, she noted the glass strewn across the grass and pavement. It almost looked as if someone had   
jumped…or had been pushed out of it. 

"Willow. Wait in the car." The vampire's order was delivered so firmly that she sat frozen in her seat until he had gotten out. 

"Oh, wait, Angel, don't go. Maybe we should call Buffy!" She suddenly realized that he intended to investigate alone. 

"Just sit in the car, Willow. I'll be right back," he ordered again before closing the door and locking her in. 

"Wait!" She called, pounding on the glass, "Angel! Come back!!" Furiously, she tried to open the door or a window but the   
power controls wouldn't budge without the key in the ignition. 

"Angel!! There's no one in the house! I know there isn't, come back!!" But it was too late. She saw the shadow inching up   
behind him as he was pushing open the main door which had been left slightly ajar. 

"Look out!" She screamed. Leaning heavily down on the horn, she caught his attention just as he was attacked. 

Shouting in anguish, she watched as more and more vampires swarmed onto the scene quickly ambushing her friend. Unable to   
scream or claw her way out of the car, she tried a different tactic. 

Lying down so that her back was pressed firmly to the bottom of the seat, she kicked sharply up against the passenger side   
glass window of the car. 

After a few tries, she felt it start to give way. All of a sudden, she saw a face appear in the window just as she geared back for   
another shot. She froze in mid-kick. 

Spike smiled at her smugly, his game face firmly in place, his fangs gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. Sauntering causally   
up to the car, he yelled in to her, "I told you to watch your back, didn't I, luv?" 

Willow's eyes filled with horror. 

Slapping his hand against the glass, he smiled sadistically as he smeared blood—undoubtedly Angel's—against the pane. 

"Come and get it." He snarled, a deadly challenge gleaming in his eyes before he abruptly disappeared from her view. 

Trying to control her violent trembling, Willow gingerly pulled herself into an upright position and looked around. 

Where there had previously been an enormous fight raging before, there was now nothing. 

Spike was gone. 

So was Angel. 

Silence reigned.   
  


Part 12 

Opening his eyes slowly, he winced at the sharp pain caused by the gash on his forehead. 

"I think he's waking up!" A feminine voice announced. 

"Whistler, are you okay?" swiftly, another figure entered his field of view. 

Trying to get a good look at the speaker, he eventually forced the image to focus. 

"Cordelia?" He rasped softly. 

"Where does it hurt?" she prodded while looking nervously at someone out of his sight. He guessed it was either Buffy or Giles   
since he recognized the room as the guestroom in Cordelia's apartment. 

"Where doesn't it?" He retorted and she smiled down at him, some of the fear leaving her face. 

"I think he's gonna be okay…" She spoke to the other person in the room. 

Trying to let his broken ribs heal properly, Whistler made a valiant attempt to stay as still as possible as he spoke, "Where are   
Willow and Angel?" 

"They should be here any minute…" Cordelia brushed his hair gently out of his eyes, "Who did this to you? What's going on?" 

Swallowing hard, he looked up at her, "They took me by surprise. I was in the upstairs study. I don't know why they came   
after me, but I didn't have time to use magic." 

"How did you get away?" 

"I jumped out the attic window." 

Shock and concern flooded the pretty brunette's features yet again, "Oh my God, Whistler, do you want me to call a doctor or   
take you to the hospital?" 

Squeezing her hand comfortingly, he smiled, "Naw, looks worse than it really is. I'll be fine by tomorrow." 

"Cordelia, I need you now!" 

The sharp tone in Giles' voice made the young girl look up almost instantly.   
The librarian was staring back at her, white as a ghost, his hand over the receiver of her cell phone. 

"What's going on?" Whistler asked softly. 

"I-I don't know yet. Just wait here for a second…." 

After a few moments of hushed whispering out of Whistler's range of sight, Cordelia reappeared looking to be near tears. 

"Wait…what happened?" 

"I'll be right back. JR, stay here with him, please." 

Almost instantly, a slayer-in-training stepped up next to the brunette. 

"Cordelia…" Whistler began again. 

"Just please…don't move." At the desperate look on her face he assented giving her a slight nod before laying still. 

"It'll be okay…" JR smiled down at him comfortingly while taking his hand and patting it. 

He sighed helplessly as he heard scrambling down the hallway, followed by the door slamming shut and then silence. 

** 

It took Buffy, Giles and Cordelia nearly 10 minutes to pry the hacker out of the locked car. 

The thing that worried Cordelia the most wasn't so much the state of the house or of the yard or even the blood stain she saw   
on the passenger side window that nearly gave her a heart attack; it was the emotional state of Willow once they got her out. 

As Buffy and Cordelia enveloped the slight girl in a group hug, the only thing she whispered in response was, "I have a plan." 

Pulling away, the slayer looked at her with concern, "A plan for what?" 

Although red-rimmed and bloodshot, the hacker's eyes were devoid of tears, "A plan to get Angel back." 

"Willow, what happened?" Cordelia asked. 

"Spike kidnapped him." 

"Get in the car, we'll discuss this on the way back home." Giles said firmly, darting a nervous glance around the darkened yard   
and ushering the girls towards Cordelia's red corvette. 

"I'm going to get him back," Willow said flatly as Buffy buckled her into the back seat. 

"I'm going in with you," the slayer added, "You're not going this alone, Wills. I've fought Spike before. I know his   
weaknesses." 

There was a long moment of silence and the group wasn't sure if Willow was still in shock from her ordeal or if she had heard   
Buffy's statement, 

The redhead suddenly nodded, "Okay. Good idea." 

Slightly surprised at the lack of resistance, Buffy sent the hacker a reassuring smile. 

"Where's Whistler? I'm going to need him for this." Willow asked softly. 

"Whistler's at my place," Cordelia responded, "He's..uhm..he's been hurt." 

Taking in her friend's words quietly, the news didn't seem to throw the young girl at all. "Alright. I'll need Amy too then." 

"What do you have planned?" Giles asked carefully from the front seat. 

"You'll see." She smiled to herself, "You'll see." 

**   
  


"NO! Absolutely not!" Giles stormed around the apartment, furious, "I've allowed a lot, Willow. I've sat by and watched you   
act as Angel's Protector and I've said nothing when Whistler trained you to fight but there is absolutely no way I'm going to   
allow you to do this." 

"Let me see your arm," Willow whispered quietly to Whistler, effectively ignoring the librarian and his tirade. 

"Have you entirely lost your mind?" He demanded. 

"Giles, calm down." Buffy said quietly. 

"YOU stay out of this!" He pinned his slayer with a deadly glare, "If you think I'm allowing you to go into this as well you're   
entirely mistaken." 

Wincing slightly, Whistler watched as the hacker gently ran her fingers along his cut and bloody appendage. 

"I think it's starting to heal already. When Amy gets here, though, I'll see if she has enough power to maybe help your healing   
process after she fixes me up." The redhead smiled kindly at him. 

"Giles, let's go to the kitchen, I'll get you some tea and we'll talk out there." Cordelia started to direct the irate Watcher out of   
the room. 

"I will NOT be coddled!" He shouted, "Let go of me!" 

Firmly, Buffy took ahold of his other arm and dragged him out into the hallway. 

"I simply won't allow this. It's obscenely dangerous. So help me, if I have to lock her in her bloody room myself, I'll do it!" 

His fierce shouts echoed down the hall, growing fainter and fainter. 

"Willow," Whistler looked up at her, "I have to agree with Giles on this, I don't like it. We can get Angel back another way." 

"There isn't time." She shook her head firmly. 

"This isn't about Angel. You know that, don't you? This is about you. Spike couldn't care less about Angel. The only reason   
he took him without killing him is to bait you." 

"I'm not stupid, Whistler." The hacker responded quietly, "I know it's a trap." 

"Then why are you doing this, Willow?" 

When she didn't respond, he sighed. 

"Okay. Look. If you won't wait for me to heal before we try this, at least call a friend of mine. He can help you in this case. In   
fact, he's probably the only one who can help you in this case. The phone number is in my wallet on the table." 

Nodding, she stood to retrieve it. 

"His name is Julian." 

"And how is he going to help me?" The hacker stared at the pale yellow piece of paper in her hand. Judging from the area   
code, he lived in New York. 

"He's been on the C.O.E for longer than I've been around and he happens to know a lot about what you're trying to do." 

"I'll call him." She looked up at the demon, determination flashing in her dark green eyes. 

"Good luck," Whistler replied seriously, "And be careful." 

** 

Bound, gagged and blindfolded, Angel had fewer options than to stand still, conserve his energy and bide his time. 

"Well if this isn't just deja vu all over again?" 

The snide and cocky voice was all too familiar. 

"What was that? Oh, yes, I'm sorry, but you really aren't in a position to chat right now, are you mate?" 

Remaining stock still, Angel tried to concentrate on Spike's voice in order to judge his location. 

"Where am I?" The blonde vampire breathed softly into his captive's right ear. 

Involuntarily, Angel flinched. 

"Am I here?" 

His voice seemed to be coming from overhead. 

"Or am I here?" His voice now echoed from behind. 

Clenching his jaw in an attempt to keep from reacting, Angel forced his tense muscles to relax. 

"No, I think that I'm right here." 

Spike stood directly in front of Angel carrying a large crowbar.   
Swinging it efficiently downwards, he struck the vampire's right thigh with a resounding crack. 

The blow, while expected, was still excruciatingly painful. 

Angel let out a muffled yell. 

Watching the blood from the gash flow downwards, Spike merely smiled. 

"You know what this reminds me of? That time that Dru and I went to Spain for a week. She absolutely adored the piñatas.   
She couldn't get enough of the fucking things. The part that I loved the best was that the prizes were on the inside. You just   
need to beat hard enough." 

** 

Pacing, Willow flipped the page of the diary she was reading and almost bumped into Buffy. 

"Do you have a schedule together yet?" the Slayer asked all business. 

"Yup," Amy responded, coming into the study and setting down two hot chocolates, "Julian's ETA is in about 10 minutes. I   
made arrangements with some friends to get him here fast. If all goes well, we should be good to do this very soon. I'm still   
working the kinks out of the spell and healing Whistler at the same time, though so we might get a bit delayed. Can you be   
ready in about 20 minutes?" 

Buffy nodded seriously, "Yup, not a problem." 

"We still need Spike's location, though." Amy bit her lip. 

"Taken care of." Buffy sent her a bright smile, "Robin, Carrie and I went out for a group patrol and coaxed some info. The   
vampires here aren't as scared of Spike as the ones back home so they were more willing to talk with a stake pointed to the   
chest." 

"Good." The witch looked thoughtful, "Okay, so I'm going to need you to be in position in exactly 40 minutes. We'll fix Willow   
and send her after you as soon as possible. Don't try anything until she gets there, though, okay?" 

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go finish getting ready," Glancing worriedly at her silent red haired friend, Buffy quickly exited the study   
in search of Giles. 

"Willow?" Amy touched her shoulder, once Buffy was gone. 

Startled, the hacker looked up, "Sorry, what did you say?" 

"Willow, I want you to seriously think this through. I mean, although this is a great idea, I just don't want to see you get hurt.   
You know I have complete faith in you bu-," 

"Amy," She cut in quietly, "I know." 

The witch opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off yet again. 

"I know that everyone wants what's best for me but this is something that I have to do alone. I was appointed to protect him   
and I messed up so now I need to fix it." 

"Willow, Spike didn't kidnap Angel just for the fun of it. You need to look at the Immortal Watcher part of this. If he gets his   
hands on you and, goddess forbid, kills you or..or does something worse like turns you, we don't know what kind of power he   
could wield." 

"Amy, I know. I've though about this before." 

"Is this really worth it, Willow?" the brunette sat down next to her friend, her eyes shining with concern, "This isn't just another   
patrol. You're going into, like, the central base for most of the vampires in the area. AND you're going in as a-," 

"Amy!" frustrated, the hacker stood up, "You want to know if it's worth it, yes it is. I know what can happen and I know what   
the consequences are but that didn't stop me from staying and stealing pages out of the Mayor's Ascension books when I   
could have escaped and it won't stop me from getting Angel back. I don't want to die and I don't plan to. Now I need to   
read," turning away, Willow headed out of the room, "I'm sorry." 

The door clicked shut behind her. 

Banging her head lightly against the solid oak table she was sitting in front of, Amy sighed. 

"Me too." 

** 

"Buffy, nothing you say is going to change my mind." 

"Giles, you need to understand that this is something she feels like she needs to do." 

"I can't believe, that YOU as her best friend are allowing her to do something as absurdly deadly as this." 

"She's backed me up ever since we first met, Giles. I feel like I owe her one on this." 

"At what cost? Her life?!" The librarian was leaning against the kitchen counter, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were   
turning white. 

"You forget, oh wise Watcher, that I'm going to be there with her. Right at her side." 

"No, I do, in fact remember the particulars of this entire foolhardy plan and I can honestly say that I wouldn't care if Willow   
went through with this accompanied by every Slayer who ever lived. She's not going in and neither are you." 

Rolling her eyes, Buffy sighed, "Giles, do I need to ditch the Council AGAIN?" 

"Buffy, you can do whatever you think is correct. Leave the Council if you wish. Willow, however doesn't have that luxury   
because she IS the Council. She's the Immortal Watcher and, may I remind you, she isn't immortal yet." 

"Giles." Buffy lowered her voice slightly, "I know how you feel about this. I'm worried too, but all you need to do is look at   
Willow's face to know that she is going to do this no matter what." 

"Buffy, I-," 

"Please." The slayer cut him off with a wave of her hand, "She'll do this with or without your blessing so give her the support   
she'll need to get through it. Just think about it, okay? I have to finish getting ready…" 

The two Slayer's in Training standing outside with their ears pressed to the door simply exchanged a look. 

"What do you think?" 

"I dunno. What do you think?" 

"I'm feeling…torn." 

"I like Giles…I like Willow…I don't want Willow to die, but I don't like her idea being dissed either." 

"Me neither. Then again, we also don't know what her idea is exactly." 

"I think we should have a meeting about this." 

"Agreed." 

"Hey, where are those other two Watcher guys? You know, the ones taking notes from last patrol?" 

"Not a clue. I think they went out for doughnuts." 

Rolling her dark brown eyes, Jessica sighed, "Nappy bastards." 

"Ooh." Pausing, Laura duly noted this new phrase and committed it to her growing vocabulary arsenal, "I like that one. C'mon,   
let's go find the others." 

**   
The sharp knock on the door startled Willow out of the light sleep she had slipped into. Guilty, she sent a bleary glance at the   
clock on the wall and made a face when she realized that she'd been out for nearly 15 minutes. 

"C-come in…" The hacker called, rubbing her eyes and readjusting her hold on the latest diary she'd started reading. Fully   
expecting Giles to enter the room, Willow braced herself for the inevitable argument. 

Instead, a stunningly handsome young man stuck his head into the room. 

"Excuse me for bothering you…Willow?" He asked carefully. 

Her mouth suddenly dry and her palms sweating, Willow's body promptly 'did the wacky' at the sight of this new arrival. 

"Uh, yes, hi!" Flushing a slight pink, she jumped to her feet, readjusting her skirt. 

"I'm Julian." 

Taking in the pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes and warm smile, Willow felt herself physically melting into her green converse   
sneakers. 

"I arranged for him to get here early." Amy poked her brunette head next to his shoulder and shot the hacker a smile, "Come   
on. Let's do this thing. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get in and get Angel and get out." 

** 

By the time Giles found Willow to tell her that she had his (grudging) support, the ritual was already underway. 

Standing aside so as not to get in the way, he simply watched. 

Cordelia sat cross-legged holding a bowl of herbs while JR, the only Slayer In Training deemed worthy to sit still long enough   
to fulfill the needed position, sat across from her, holding a candle. In the center of the protection circle sat Willow and   
Whistler, staring directly into eachother's eyes and chanting something so softly that the librarian couldn't quite make it out. 

Julian walked slowly around the circle, his pale blue eyes gleaming with an almost unholy light as he recited the spell Amy had   
so carefully patched together. 

For her part, the witch was sitting in rough triangular formation with Cordelia and JR, clutching her crystal pendant hard to her   
chest. 

As a howling wind picked up in the room, Giles slowly edged towards the door, intending to stay outside in case his presence   
was detrimental to the delicate balance within. His fingers were just curling around the knob when suddenly Amy gasped. 

The witch's hand was bleeding profusely and remnants of her crystal lay in her lap and on the floor. 

Abruptly, Willow started to slump forward just as Giles started towards the group, his heart in his throat. 

Just as he reached the edge of the circle, the wind stopped and a flash of light blinded him. 

In the midst of it all, Cordelia screamed. 

Then, pitch darkness. 

** 

Standing outside of the boarded up factory, Buffy waited in the shadows and twirled her stake nervously in her hand. She   
simply couldn't shake the gnawing feeling that something was very wrong. 

It was right about then that a door burst open from behind her, unceremoniously shoving her into the glare of a nearby street   
light. 

Slayer Sense. 

Never leave home without it. 

Before she could retreat into a safer haven, she was rushed by several snarling vampires. 

Looks like the party's gonna have to start without Wills… > 

Jumping up gracefully, the Slayer latched onto the support beam attached to the street lamp and set about kicking away her   
attackers one by one. This tactic seemed to be working quite well up until a marginally clever vampire managed to launch up   
and grab her legs from behind, pulling her down. 

Grunting as she hit the ground, Buffy endured a few blows to the back and side while rolling out of reach from her attackers. 

She pounced up to a crouch, staking one of them neatly while tripping another with an outstretched leg. Pushing off with her   
hands, she flipped backwards over the heads of the remaining few and next to a stack of crates a few feet away. She had just   
managed to hop up the first few in an attempt to get away and regroup, when she felt an iron grip close in around her ankle and   
she was yanked harshly across the splintered wood. 

Ignoring the hot stabbing sensation that assaulted her exposed forearms, Buffy thrust her head back into the nose of the vampire   
trying to flip her over. Crying out in pain, he immediately released her waist and she gingerly crawled to her feet. 

The Slayer's dark blue eyes gleamed angrily as she hunted for her fallen stake. Feeling the movement of air directly behind her,   
she settled for a broken piece of wood among the wreckage of the crates she'd been dragged through. 

Just as her opponent launched at her, she spun around and flung the sharp sliver of wood with blinding efficiency. 

He exploded into mid-air. 

Smiling, Buffy brushed some excess dust off of her black pants and peered into the silent darkness, satisfied. 

"Well, that was easy." 

Turning around to enter the factory, she came face to face with a legion of 20 vampires, armed and reeking of bloodlust. 

Staring into their yellow gaze, she sighed Shut UP, Buffy!! Why can't I ever just shut UP? > 

Backing up slightly, she entered the small circle of light that fell from the lone street lamp in the area. Quickly and with amazing   
precision, the vampire army she was facing surrounded her, blocking her escape from all sides. 

As the circle tightened, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in anticipation of the impending battle. The question was,   
who would make the first move? 

The answer, evidently, was Willow. 

With an angry cry, the hacker dropped down from seemingly thin air, falling perfectly into position back to back with Buffy. 

"What took you so long?" The slayer muttered under her breath. 

Willow didn't respond. 

Her entrance was enough of a provocation that they were soon engulfed in a swarm of vampires. Grunting and yelling, Buffy   
went to work finishing off as many as she could. 

With deadly silence, the redhead did the same. 

In minutes they were able to rid themselves of most of their opponents, once again clearing a path to the factory. 

"Willow!!" Buffy called out, having been grabbed on either side by two large vampires. They threw her up against the brick   
wall of the factory and she slid down, slightly dazed. 

Kicking up with one foot, the redhead knocked one of her own attackers to the floor and then staked him by driving her   
wooden high heel into his chest. Turning, she grabbed the other and flung him into the wreckage of the crates. He accidentally   
staked himself trying to get out. 

Stalking over to where the two vampires had her friend pinned down, Willow quickly grabbed one by the collar, hauling him to   
his feet. Throwing him to the floor, she drove her heel through his back, not waiting for the telltale explosion before she pulled   
her foot up and turned to the other. 

Buffy had managed to stand and was doing well against this remaining vampire until the third one, who had, up until this point,   
mysteriously disappeared, leaped down from above, yanking the blonde with him by her hair. 

Unfortunately, he didn't get much farther than that as Willow easily staked his companion followed by him in one easy gesture. 

Sweating slightly, and out of breath, Buffy accepted the outstretched hand proffered to her. 

"Damn, Willow, where'd you learn that?' The Slayer asked with a grin.   
Her smile faded slightly, though, when she noted her friend's short plaid pleated skirt and white blouse, "Hey, what's with the   
clothes?" She asked, furrowing her brows slightly. 

Lowering her eyes, Willow didn't respond. She slowly started to turn away. 

"Hey, I mean, it's a good look on you," Buffy rushed forward, touching her shoulder, "bu-," 

With lightening speed, the hacker whipped back around, bringing the side of her fist into Buffy's head, knocking her   
unconscious. 

Tapping her foot lightly against the wet cement, she observed the fallen Slayer. 

"Oh, look. Now I have a gift to bring home to Spike." 

Cocking her head to one side, the ridges on her forehead became deeper and her fangs gleamed dangerously. 

"How nice." 

****************************** 

Coming Soon...Parts 13-17 


End file.
